This invention relates generally to metered parking spaces and more particularly to spaces which provide additional services.
In many parts of the country, particularly in the Southwest, protection from the elements is very important. Should the vehicle be exposed to direct sunshine, the interior of the vehicle can heat to temperatures of well over 130 degrees fahrenheit. This temperature can be obtained in only a few minutes.
Once so heated, driving the vehicle becomes extremely uncomfortable. Even with the aid of refrigeration, it takes up to half an hour to bring the temperature of the vehicle down to an acceptable level.
The intense temperature can kill plants, ruin groceries, kill or incapacitate pets, people and children, cause volatile liquids to explode, damage the upholstery of the vehicle, crack the leather, vinyl or wood, and fade materials. Metal parts within the automobile such as seat belt buckles and steering wheels, become so hot that they cannot be touched by the operator.
Additionally the high temperature can have catastrophic affects upon items left within the vehicle and even the vehicle itself. Magnetic tapes and photographic film which are left within the vehicle can be destroyed by the intense temperature. As vehicles start to use more electronics, very high and sustained temperatures can jeopardize their integrity.
The problem of overheating of the vehicle and its protection has existed almost from the day of the first motor-vehicle. As far back as 1927 U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,055 entitled "Combination Bumper, Container, Tent, and Car Cover" was issued to Herzer on a shade which was transported with the vehicle. Similar other United States patents were issued on this approach to the problem such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,977 entitled "One Man Automobile Cover" issued to Pinkerton on June 26, 1956 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,174 entitled "Portable Cover Structure" issued to Heller on Aug. 26, 1969.
In each of these instances, the operator must manually drape or form a frame of fabric material over the vehicle. Because of their nature, these approaches are susceptible to the elements such as wind and rain. Draping of the material so that it contacts the vehicle, exposes the paint of the vehicle to wear as even a minor breeze moves the fabric. The devices are also very restraining to the vehicle making it difficult to obtain access to the vehicle without removing the shelter itself.
In another attempt to solve the heating and exposure problem, many businesses have constructed permanent shades for use by their employees or customers. Although this does provide protection, the quick shopper who only needs protection for a short period of less than an hour, is not usually provided any protection. As noted earlier, even this short time can substantially increase the temperature within the vehicle.
The main reason for the lapse in providing protection, is the cost associated with the construction of a permanent structure. Most businesses cannot afford to provide this service for their customers.
Another solution which has been used is the placement of cardboard screens on the inside of the vehicle behind the front windshield. Although this does provide some protection, the cardboard screen is merely trapping the hot air inside the vehicle. The ultraviolet rays still enter the vehicle's front windshield (no protection is provided for windows other than the windshield) and heats the vehicle in the same manner.
Window tinting has also been done. In this approach, a film which is resistant to ultraviolet rays is applied to the windows of the vehicle. Although this does provide some relief, the interior of the vehicle is darkened for normal driving. To many users, this is not desirable.
As is readily apparent, there doesn't exist any acceptable solutions for this problem.